I See You
by Keivcake
Summary: Jika waktu dapat mengubah segalanya, Sasuke yakin secara perlahan ia akan dapat mengembalikannya seperti semula. "Bukankah kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta?" Terdengar sangat tidak beralasan, tapi rasa itu tak dapat pergi, bertumbuk dengan keinginannya untuk melihat senyum Naruto lagi. Written for Artemisaish. NaruSasu as usual.
1. Chapter 1

"_Hei, bukankah upacara penerimaan tadi benar-benar membosankan?" _

_Satu hal yang semua orang tahu dari dirinya, bahwa ia bukan orang yang ramah yang akan dengan senang hati memulai percakapan dengan orang lain, meski itu hanya sekedar menjawab pertanyaan singkat. Sasuke tak keberatan ia tak memiliki banyak teman karena sifatnya karena ia tak membutuhkan semua orang, sehingga ia lebih memilih mengabaikan seorang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya di kursi panjang yang ada di halaman setelah upacara penerimaan dan semua orang sibuk untuk memilih klub yang akan mereka masuki._

"_Menurutmu klub apa yang menyenangkan untuk diikuti?"_

_Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap datar pada sosok asing yang ada di hadapannya. Mata yang terlalu biru, rambut yang terlalu terang, dan senyum itu… membuatnya merasa kesal. Dalam sekali hentakan ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dengan suara tawa sumbang dan teriakan yang mengiringinya._

"_Aku Naruto. Senang mengenalmu!"_

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_._

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan dan meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, sebelum suara pintu terbuka menarik perhatiannya dan wajah muramnya terlihat semakin dalam melihat siapa yang berjalan masuk.

"Kenapa aku harus sekelas lagi denganmu?" Shikamaru berjalan gontai sambil menguap.

"Bukankah itu kalimatku," Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya saat Shikamaru duduk di belakangnya, sebelum ia berbalik hanya untuk mendapati Shikamaru yang telah memejamkan mata beralaskan kedua tangannya di meja. Ia berdecak pelan dan kembali berbalik menghadap ke depan, saat Ino berdiri di sisinya dan meletakkan sebuah _lollipop_ di atas mejanya sambil tersenyum dan membuat tanda _peace _dengan jarinya.

"Kita sekelas lagi, Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya."

Sasuke kembali berdecak. "Kalau begitu berhenti meletakkan permen di laci mejaku, Ino. Tidak semua orang menyukai gula sepertimu," Ino hanya tertawa lalu duduk di deretan kursi di sisinya.

Teriakan abstrak yang menggema di ruang kelas saat seseorang berjalan masuk membuat _pokerface_ Sasuke semakin jelas. _Lee, lalu siapa lagi._ Sepertinya tidak ada gunanya mengacak siswa di semester ketiga ini jika lebih dari separuh orang yang ada di kelasnya sekarang adalah teman sekelasnya di tahun pertama. Mungkin ia tetap seperti yang dulu, mungkin sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari dirinya. Namun jika sesaat saja seseorang mau memerhatikan, Sasuke tak seangkuh dan seegois dirinya yang dulu, teman-teman barunya di tahun pertama tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan dan tanpa sadar ia mulai dapat beradaptasi dengan baik, membuka diri meski masih sering ia menyangkalnya.

Shikamaru bisa menjadi pendengar dan penasihat yang baik meski terkadang ia mendengarkan apa yang ia katakan sambil tidur. Ino bisa menjadi teman yang sangat peduli seperti saat ia hujan-hujan mengantarkan obat ke rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah saat Sasuke berkata ia sedang flu dan tidak dapat masuk. Masih banyak hal lain yang mengejutkan tapi Sasuke tak ingin terlalu terlena di sana. Ia benci perpisahan.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuat semua siswa diam seketika, Sasuke menutup buku yang dibacanya dan mendongak, bukan untuk mendapati wali kelas mereka untuk tahun ini namun orang lain, yang memiliki mata sebiru langit musim panas, yang dulu memiliki senyum secerah surya, yang dulu selalu menyapanya setiap kali ia melewati kelas itu saat ia menuju ke laboratorium kimia, yang kini berjalan seolah membawa beban berat yang tak terlihat, yang kini tak pernah menunjukkan senyum itu lagi pada siapapun, bahkan tak pernah memperdengarkan suaranya yang dulu terdengar selalu bahagia.

"Oh, kupikir guru."

"Duh, lapar."

"Wao, dia keren. Siapa namanya?"

"Siapa yang keren? Lee?"

"Eww."

"Apa-apaan 'eww'mu itu, TenTen?!"

Sasuke tak memedulikan teman-temannya yang kini kembali ribut, ada banyak bising itu mengudara namun ia hanya terus saja menatap pada sosok itu yang kini berjalan mendekat sebelum ia menunduk dan kembali membuka bukunya. Saat melewati sisinya dan merasakan tatapan kedua iris biru itu padanya, Sasuke tak dapat mencegah untuk tak mendongak, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan kesedihan terlihat begitu pekat di kedua mata itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu hingga Kakashi memasuki kelas dan melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Saat Sasuke berbalik ke belakang untuk membangunkan Shikamaru, ia melihat sosok itu di ujung belakang deret yang sama dengannya tengah menumpu dagu di tangannya dan menatap keluar, entah pada halaman sekolah, atau pada langit, atau ia hanya menatap pada ketiadaan, namun Sasuke tak berhenti bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri mengapa ia peduli.

* * *

**I See You © Kei**

[—kau tidak sendiri, karena 'kan kutemukan senyummu lagi.]

**a very late requested story by Artemisaish**

_italic_ is flashback

* * *

.

"Oi, Sasuke, di sini," Sasuke mengangguk pada Shikamaru dan Chouji yang melambai padanya dan berjalan ke sana untuk meletakkan nampan makan siangnya di meja di samping Neji. Kantin begitu penuh sesak dan ia hampir saja putus asa menemukan tempat untuk duduk, biasanya ia akan meletakkan kembali makanannya dan berjalan ke luar untuk menghirup udara segar. Lagipula Ino selalu punya makanan di tasnya.

"Bagaimana?" Chouji dan Lee menatapnya dengan bingung, Neji mengangkat bahu dan Shikamaru menyangga dagu di tangannya sambil menjawab santai.

"Tidak ada banyak orang yang mau duduk di samping Lee."

Sasuke mengangguk, mengabaikan Lee yang mengoceh dengan tidak jelas dan mulai memakan makan siangnya. Shikamaru selalu mengerti apa maksudnya hanya dengan ekspresi atau satu kata tanya, dan mungkin itu yang membuatnya tak keberatan untuk berteman lebih dekat, meski ia sering kesal saat nilai ujian Shikamaru lebih bagus darinya padahal yang anak itu lakukan hanyalah tidur.

Sudah hampir tiga minggu semester baru dimulai, dan segalanya berjalan seperti biasanya. Menjadi ketua OSIS dan ketua kelas pada saat bersamaan sedikit melelahkan (salahkan semua orang yang ingin ia menderita), namun Neji selalu membantunya dan ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Ia dapat meminta izin pada guru dengan alasan ia memiliki pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan saat ia sedang tidak ingin di kelas dan menggunakan ruang OSIS untuk tidur atau membaca buku, setidaknya ia tidak akan pernah tidur di kelas seperti seseorang. Segalanya berjalan seperti yang seharusnya, selain fakta bahwa Sasuke secara tanpa sadar selalu mencari keberadaan seseorang saat berada di keramaian.

Bunyi gelas yang terjatuh menarik beberapa perhatian siswa di sana, termasuk Sasuke yang meletakkan garpunya dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah, maaf. Aku tidak sengaja. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Gadis berambut cokelat itu terlihat panik dan mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya, namun orang yang ditabraknya hanya mengambil kembali kaleng minumannya yang terjatuh di lantai dan kembali berjalan menjauh seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, membuat sang gadis merengutkan wajahnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Teman?"

Sasuke menatap Shikamaru lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Seingatku Naruto dulu tidak seperti itu. Aku masih ingat terakhir kali aku melihatnya normal, dia membelikanku ramen karena tidak sengaja melemparku dengan bola basket."

Sasuke menatap Chouji sesaat lalu mengelap bibirnya.

"Kau tahu, waktu dapat mengubah segalanya. Termasuk sifat seseorang," Shikamaru membaringkan kepalanya di meja.

"Tapi masa muda tidak harus dihabiskan dengan seperti itu. Ia bahkan tidak mau menjawab siapapun yang bicara padanya. Ah, bagaimana bisa hal jahat seperti itu terjadi di dunia ini!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan, hanya semakin pusing berada di sini. Ia mengangguk pada Neji dan Shikamaru sekilas sebelum berjalan keluar area kantin menuju ke kelas. Ada banyak hal lebih penting yang dapat dipikirkan selain hal itu.

Getaran di saku celananya membuatnya menghentikan langkah untuk mengambil ponselnya, menemukan satu notifikasi dari salah satu _chat room_ di aplikasi yang ada di sana.

**Sasuke, ada kegiatan setelah pulang sekolah?**

**Tidak. Kenapa? **

**Mau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?**

Sasuke mendengus samar sambil mengetikkan balasan, ia tidak percaya berapa puluh kali ia tertipu oleh kalimat itu saat ia kecil dulu.

**Aku tidak akan membersihkan kamarmu.**

**Lol, kau belajar banyak dari pengalaman. Ayah mengajak kita pergi memancing. Mau? **

**Hn.**

**Okay. **_**Love you, Otouto.**_

**Ewww. **

Sasuke memasang ekspresi jijik sambil menatap layar ponselnya sebelum ia menyadari betapa bodohnya ia terlihat dan langsung memasukkan kembali ke saku celananya. Saat ia sampai di ujung tangga menuju ke kelas, ia melihat Naruto berjalan ke arahnya, menatapnya sesaat sebelum kembali memandang lurus.

Beberapa langkah setelah mereka berpapasan, Sasuke tak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tak menoleh ke belakang, saat Naruto berbelok ke tangga menuju ke atap sekolah. Dan ia kembali menelan kebodohannya sendiri karena tak dapat berhenti peduli pada orang yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

* * *

.

"Naruto tidak di kelas. Apa ada yang tahu di mana ia sekarang?" Kurenai meletakkan daftar hadir siswa di meja dan menatap pada siswa yang semuanya hanya menggeleng.

Sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyesali perbuatannya saat ia telah mengangkat tangan. "Biar saya yang mencarinya. Saya ketua kelas."

Sasuke merasakan Shikamaru menatapnya dengan aneh, namun ia tak memedulikan itu dan berjalan keluar kelas, menuju tempat yang pertama kali terpikirkan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan dirinya, ia bukan orang yang akan peduli pada orang lain, bukan seseorang yang akan rela membuang waktu dengan percuma pada sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan. Namun di sinilah ia, membuka pintu menuju ke atap sekolah untuk mencari seseorang yang bahkan dulu dibencinya saat pertama kali bertemu setahun yang lalu.

"Kurenai-_sensei_ memintaku untuk mencarimu," Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto yang tengah duduk bersandar di pagar besi sambil memegangi rokok dengan satu tangannya. Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa detik namun kembali mengabaikannya seolah ia tidak ada di sana.

Sasuke berdecak pelan dan berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil rokok dari tangan Naruto yang hendak menghisapnya sebelum ia membuangnya di lantai dan meginjaknya.

"Dilarang merokok di area sekolah."

"_Fuck off_, Uchiha."

Sasuke berdiri di hadapan Naruto sambil menatap dingin pada Naruto yang kini terlihat kesal karena seseorang mengganggu ketenangannya.

"Kupikir kau bisu."

Saat Naruto kembali mengabaikannya tanpa menjawab apapun, dahi Sasuke berkedut karena kekesalan, ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri apa yang membuatnya tetap berdiri di sini dan tidak memilih untuk kembali ke kelas setelah ia tidak diacuhkan seperti ini.

"Apa masalahmu, Uzumaki?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada orang lain."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Kau pikir aku peduli padamu? Jangan bermimpi."

"Kalau begitu menyingkir dari hadapanku."

Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah, namun segera berhenti dan menarik napas dalam. _Kepalaku pasti terbentur sesuatu. _

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berdiri bersandar pada pagar beberapa meter di samping Naruto.

"Apa ini caramu menyelesaikan masalah?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mendongak menatap langit sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. _Ah, ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Eh—huh? Damn, aku pasti tertular virus dari Shikamaru._

Saat ia mendengar Naruto berdecak, berdiri dan melangkah menjauh menuju pintu, Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya sekilas sebelum ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan di belakang Naruto. Ada seribu tanya yang berputar-putar di kepalanya, ada keraguan pada dirinya sendiri terhadap apa yang sedang dilakukannya, namun Sasuke memilih untuk tak memikirkannya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Naruto?"

Tatapan Kurenai dan semua siswa menuju ke arah mereka saat pintu terbuka. Saat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak mengatakan apapun, Sasuke menutup pintu dan menjawab dengan bantuan kata pertama yang terpikirkan di otaknya.

"Dia ketiduran di atap, _Sensei_…?" Naruto berbalik menatapnya dengan alis yang berkerut dan ia hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Baiklah, duduk dan lanjutkan pelajaran."

"Ketiduran di atap di cuaca sepanas ini? _Does it make sense_?"

Sasuke mendengar suara Shikamaru sedetik setelah ia duduk di tempatnya. Ia melihat ke luar dan menyipitkan mata saat cahaya matahari yang begitu panas bahkan membuat kaca jendela menjadi sangat silau.

"_Are you really _Sasuke?"

"_Shut up_."

* * *

.

Hanya ada beberapa orang di kelas siang itu, Sasuke harus menandatangani beberapa proposal dan terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke ruang OSIS sehingga ia lebih pilih melakukannya di kelas, Neji tengah sibuk memeriksa laporan penelitiannya, Shikamaru sedang menumpu wajahnya di bingkai jendela sambil mungkin menghitung jumlah awan yang ada di langit, dan beberapa gadis yang tengah mengobrol sambil memakan bekal mereka, saat salah satu guru BK mendatangi kelas dan memanggil Naruto. Semua mata langsung tertuju pada sang objek—kecuali Shikamaru yang hanya menguap tanpa bergerak sedikit pun—yang melepas _headphones_ dan meletakkan buku sketsa dan pensil yang tadi dipegangnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan memerhatikan ke arah pintu, pada guru yang sepertinya sedang menanyakan sesuatu pada Naruto dan hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan. Hingga tiba-tiba saja Naruto menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan itu, dan Sasuke tak dapat berpaling. Saat Naruto mengacungkan jari tengahnya sebelum berjalan menjauhi kelas, Sasuke hanya mengernyit sekilas sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Apa?"

Sasuke menarik napas dalam tanpa menoleh ke Shikamaru yang mengajaknya berbicara.

"Apanya yang apa."

"Kau melakukan sesuatu?"

"Kalau maksudmu yang berhubungan dengan makhluk idiot itu, jawabannya tidak," ia merapikan tumpukan proposal dan kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Dia terlihat kesal padamu."

"Lalu?" Sasuke memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan datar.

"Hanya penasaran apa yang membuatmu tertarik padanya."

"Aku tidak—," Sasuke berdecak kesal dan berdiri untuk mengantarkan semua dokumen yang telah diselesaikannya. "Berhenti membaca pikiran orang lain, sialan."

"Aku bukan cenayang. Hanya menebak, dan kau mengakuinya," Shikamaru tersenyum dengan malas.

"_Fuck you and your stupid theories_."

"_Well, you're welcome_."

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil meminkan pena di satu tangannya setelah menyelesaikan rapat, Neji pulang bersama TenTen jadi ia harus pulang sendirian, saat ia mendengar sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya, berpikir sejenak sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mengecek sumber suara. Di sana di halaman belakang sekolah, Naruto sedang duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon sambil melepas sarung tangan di kedua tangannya bersama seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Sasuke bersandar pada dinding sambil melipat kedua tangannya, memerhatikan kedua orang yang hampir membelakanginya jadi ia tak perlu khawatir ketahuan dan dianggap menguping, meski sebenarnya itulah yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?"

Saat Naruto mengangguk, seseorang di sampingnya—yang Sasuke ingat adalah seniman kebanggan sekolah bernama Sai dari kelas 2-C—tersenyum dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku.

"Gaara menanyakanmu. Dia bilang kau tidak mengangkat telpon darinya, dia akan ke sini bersama kakak-kakaknya akhir minggu ini karena sedang tidak banyak tugas sekolah. Dia menyuruhku bertanya apa kau mau pergi ke pantai bersama?"

Naruto diam sejenak sebelum kembali mengangguk. "Kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku akan menemanimu, kau masih harus menjalani hukumanmu setengah jam lagi 'kan? Sudah kubilang jangan merokok di sekolah, kau tidak pernah mendengarkan," Sai membuka buku sketsanya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Baiklah, terserah. Oya, dia sudah menerimaku."

"Apa?"

"Gadis yang kuceritakan padamu. Namanya Ino, dia teman sekelasmu. Apa kau kenal?" Sai berbicara sambil menggambar di buku sketsanya.

Naruto menggeleng sambil menyisipkan rokok di bibirnya.

"Bagaimana di kelasmu? Menyenangkan?" Sai menoleh ke samping saat Naruto menyalakan rokoknya dan hanya mengangkat bahu menjawab pertanyaannya.

Menghela napas pelan, Sai membuka tas Naruto dan mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di sana sebelum membukanya.

"Gambaranmu semakin bagus, pasti di kelas tidak pernah memerhatikan guru," Naruto menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum mendengar komentar Sai.

"Kenapa semua hanya pemandangan?"

"Memangnya apalagi yang bisa digambar selain itu."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Lebih cepat lebih baik, aku akan menunggumu di sini sampai kau selesai."

Saat Naruto berdiri sambil menghembuskan asap rokok dari bibirnya, Sasuke segera memundurkan langkahnya dan berbalik berjalan menjauh. Tak ada tanyanya yang terjawab, segalanya masih berbentuk abstrak dan semakin menimbulkan rasa penasaran yang tak dapat ia lupakan begitu saja. Jika Naruto dapat bebicara dengan orang lain, artinya ada banyak celah yang dapat ia temukan. Lalu Sasuke menarik napas dalam, menyadari bahwa hal yang tidak masuk akal dapat terjadi pada siapapun, dan ia sedikit menyesal telah menjadi salah satu korban kebodohan itu.

_Jadi, dia masih bisa tersenyum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[TBC]**

* * *

If you're going to complain about the characterization, no need to. Yes, they're out of character, saya tahu dan saya mohon maaf untuk itu. Lalu bagi yang meminta m-preg di fict saya sebelumnya, saya tidak yakin bisa membuatnya, tapi suatu hari, mungkin saja saya mendapat inspirasi.

Untuk Ai, maaf kalau tidak sesuai permintaan kamu dulu, kakak lupa detailnya bagaimana jadi dibuatkan versi kakak saja, ya. /slapped/

Semoga suka *gloms everyone*

.

ps: cover taken from 10-Rankai's doujinshi titled Goshiki no niji ga oriru toki volume 2


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke duduk, meluruskan kakinya dan menyiram wajahnya dengan air mineral yang ia ambil dari tas sebelum ia mengambil handuk dan mengelap wajah dan rambutnya. Dia menunduk menatap bajunya yang basah oleh keringat dan mengernyit, lalu ia memutuskan untuk melepas kaos olahraganya dan mengelap tubuhnya dengan handuk sementara teman-temannya yang lain masih heboh berebut bola di lapangan basket, sedangkan siswa perempuan hanya duduk sambil mengobrol di tengah lapangan, beberapa—atau hampir semuanya—langsung berteriak histeris melihatnya bertelanjang dada. Sasuke mendongak mendengar teriakan Lee, ia mengarahkan tatapannya pada bola tepat saat bola itu menghantam kaki Naruto yang tengah duduk di lantai bersandar pada dinding sambil membaca sebuah buku.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?!" Saat Lee berteriak, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya dan mendongak menatap mereka. Sesaat ia terlihat seperti sangat kesal dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun ia hanya diam, berdiri menyeret tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung olahraga. Beberapa orang terlihat mengumpat dengan kesal sementara Kiba berlari mengambil bola dan membawanya kembali ke lapangan.

Jika praktik wajib yang diawasi oleh guru olahraga, Naruto akan berpartisipasi, melakukan apapun yang diinstruksikan tanpa mempertanyakan sedikit pun, dan ia selalu melakukannya dengan baik. Namun saat waktu praktik habis dan mereka dibiarkan bebas bermain hingga pergantian jam pelajaran, ia hanya akan duduk di kursi penonton atau di lantai dengan kesibukannya sendiri, sebelum ia terganggu oleh sesuatu—seperti yang baru saja terjadi—dan dengan diam meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya dan mengangkat alisnya pada Shikamaru yang duduk di sampingnya sambil minum.

"Kupikir kau akan tertidur di tengah lapangan."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Siapa?"

"Siapa lagi?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu.

Shikamaru mengelap wajahnya dan menghela napas dalam. "Aku sering melihatnya bersama Sai, apa mereka teman?"

"Hmm."

"Kau melaporkannya?"

"_Hell no_."

"Dia tidak seperti yang terlihat."

"Hn."

"Kau harus berusaha lebih keras."

"..."

"Jangan jatuh cinta padaku."

Sasuke memasang ekspresi jijik itu lagi saat menatap Shikamaru yang berjalan menjauh sambil melambai dengan malas.

* * *

.

"Hanya kau yang belum mengumpulkan survei karir yang diminta Kakashi," Sasuke mengetukkan sepatunya dengan kesal ke lantai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya, sementara Naruto mengabaikannya dan meneruskan menulis sesuatu di buku catatannya. Dengan segala tugas-tugas yang merepotkan, Sasuke jadi berpikir untuk meminta Neji saja menggantikannya.

"Apa kau dengar yang kukatakan, idiot?"

Sasuke membersut saat Naruto mendongak menatapnya, namun tidak mengatakan apapun. Jika ada orang yang bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya, otak jenius Sasuke mungkin tidak akan mampu menjawabnya. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, membuatnya masih saja bersabar menghadapi makhluk aneh, absurd, menyebalkan, yang ada di depannya ini, yang menatapnya seolah ia adalah alien dari planet lain. Dia hanya tetap meyakinkan diri ini hanya rasa penasaran yang tidak dapat dihindari karena Naruto berada dalam jarak pandangnya.

"Jawab saat orang lain berbicara padamu."

"Aku akan mengumpulkannya sendiri nanti."

Suasana kelas hening seketika, gadis-gadis yang tadinya ribut menggosip menatap ke arah mereka berdua—atau tepatnya ke arah Naruto—dengan ekspresi aneh, Kiba berhenti memainkan PSP-nya, Chouji hampir saja menjatuhkan rotinya, Shikamaru menggeliat, dan Neji hanya memasang_ pokerface_ seperti biasa.

"Oh, Naruto masih bisa berbicara!"

"Jeez, aku rindu mendengar suaranya."

"Apa tenggorokannya tidak sakit tidak pernah digunakan."

"Dia kadang berbicara dengan anak kelas 2-C itu."

"Kekasihnya Ino?"

"_What?_ Ada yang mau pacaran dengan makhluk semacam Ino?!"

Saat Naruto tak memberikan reaksi apapun, bahkan tak tertarik untuk menatap teman-teman sekelasnya yang melakukan perdebatan tidak jelas, Sasuke hanya berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, menyangga dagu dengan tangan dan menatap ke luar jendela.

"Sasuke, kau tidak ingin baikan dengan Sakura? Dia masih sering menanyakanmu."

Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya dan menatap ke arah Ino yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena—"

"Karena Sasuke sudah tidak mencintai Sakura, ada orang lain yang lebih menarik perhatiannya."

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Shikamaru yang dengan seenaknya berkomentar.

"Eeeh?! Siapa siapa?!" Ino menarik kursinya agar menghadap ke samping—ke arahnya—dengan ekspresi penasaran yang luar biasa. "Kelas ini? Apa dia cantik? Pintar? Katakan padaku dan aku akan membantu!"

"Coba tebak. Tidak akan terpikirkan oleh siapa pun."

Shikamaru hanya menyeringai sambil menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari tangan Sasuke yang hendak menjambak rambutnya.

"Sasuke, kembalilah ke jalan yang benar," Neji menatapnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Bahkan Neji. "_Go fuck yourselves_."

* * *

.

Sudah hampir dua bulan semester dimulai, Sasuke sudah terbiasa pada tugas-tugas merepotkan yang datang tanpa henti setiap harinya, membuatnya kadang sampai di rumah pada malam hari dan itu membuatnya sedikit lelah. Tapi lebih dari itu, ia sudah terbiasa pada dirinya sendiri yang selalu menatap ke arah Naruto saat anak itu sedang melamun, yang rela menghabiskan waktunya secara percuma untuk mencoba mengajak Naruto berbicara saat ia mengajukan diri untuk menjadi partner Naruto dalam membuat esai yang harus dilakukan secara berpasangan. Terkadang Naruto menjawabnya, meski hanya dengan anggukan atau gelengan, atau terkadang dengan satu kalimat singkat yang sangat jarang terdengar. Hingga Sasuke merasa bahwa ia yang sekarang bukanlah dirinya.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

"Bukankah dari dulu?" Sasuke menggulung sebuah kertas tidak terpakai dan melemparkannya ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di sofa yang ada di ruang OSIS sore itu. "Sasuke, cinta dapat mengubah sifat seseorang."

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta."

"Kau sering memerhatikannya bahkan sejak tahun pertama kita. Bukankah itu alasanmu memutuskan Sakura?"

"…"

"Kau bahkan tersenyum di dalam hati setiap kali ia menyapamu."

"Jangan mengarang cerita."

"Kita tidak bisa memilih pada siapa kita akan jatuh cinta, hal itu terjadi begitu saja tanpa bisa dihindari."

Sasuke membaringkan kepalanya di meja beralaskan kedua tangannya dan menghela napas pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu, tapi dia terlihat kesepian. Dulu ia sering membuatmu tersenyum, kurasa sekarang giliranmu untuk berusaha."

Setiap kali ia merasa bodoh karena melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kendalinya, semua kata-kata Shikamaru terbayang-bayang di otaknya.

Sasuke meletakkan nampan makan siangnya dan duduk. Kantin tidak terlalu ramai siang ini sehingga ada banyak meja yang kosong, namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sini dari semua tempat yang ada, membuat beberapa orang menatapnya dengan heran.

Saat Naruto menghentikan makannya dan menatapnya dengan tidak suka, Sasuke hanya mengangkat alisnya sekilas sebelum ia memulai makannya.

"Tempat ini bukan milikmu. Seingatku siswa bebas memilih tempat untuk duduk."

Saat Naruto meletakkan sendoknya dan memundurkan kursi untuk beranjak pergi, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tangan Naruto. Sejenak ia tersentak merasakan betapa dingin tangan yang disentuhnya, dan ia memutuskan untuk menggenggamnya lebih erat agar Naruto tidak menariknya lepas.

"Apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas Matematika?"

Naruto menatapnya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia mengangguk, namun Sasuke masih belum melepaskan tangannya. Tidak peduli ada banyak orang yang melihat.

"Tidak baik menyisakan makanan," sesaat ia berpikir untuk terus menggenggam tangan itu, untuk menyalurkan sedikit suhu tubuhnya, namun ia sadar sedang berada di mana dan dengan perlahan menarik tangannya lalu melanjutkan makan.

.

"Apa kau mau bolos lagi?" Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya di atas kepala Naruto yang sedang berbaring memejamkan mata di atap sekolah. "Kakashi ingin bertemu denganmu di ruang konseling jam istirahat kedua nanti."

Saat Naruto membuka matanya dan menegakkan tubuhnya untuk duduk, Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan menatap Naruto yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan.

"Sudah makan siang?"

Naruto mendongak menatapnya dan menggeleng.

"Aku juga belum," Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto. "Kantin sepi di jam pelajaran."

Naruto tampak ragu, namun pada akhirnya menerima uluran tangannya dan Sasuke segera menarik Naruto untuk berdiri. "Apa kau akan membuat alasan kau ikut ketiduran di atap kali ini?"

Sasuke menahan senyumnya agar tak terlihat, bergumam pelan dan berjalan duluan menuju pintu dengan Naruto mengikuti di belakangnya. "Akan kupikirkan itu nanti."

.

"Kau suka menggambar?"

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto setelah guru olahraga meninggalkan tempat itu, teman-temannya yang lain bermain voli dan beberapa hanya melihat dari tepi lapangan. Sasuke berpikir bahwa Naruto mungkin tidak tertarik untuk menjawabnya karena ia hanya diam bahkan setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan hanya fokus pada pensil dan buku sketsanya.

"Sai yang mengajariku."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, hanya diam memerhatikan tangan Naruto yang sedang menggambar sebuah perapian yang menyala dengan satu kursi kosong berada di sisi. Hingga terasa sangat lama mereka berada dalam keheningan, meskipun suara-suara ribut ada di sekeliling mereka.

"Apa kau pernah menggambar makhluk hidup?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kenapa?"

Naruto menarik napas pelan dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu, sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Curang! Kenapa cuma pada Sai dan Sasuke Naruto mau bicara. Aku juga mau," Ino cemberut dan duduk di depan mereka berdua, sebelum ekspresinya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi bahagia. "Eeh, jadi Naruto juga suka menggambar?"

Saat kedua pemuda di depannya hanya diam tanpa menjawab, Ino menoleh pada Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya kesal. "Apa? Memangnya cuma kau yang boleh bicara dengan Naruto?" Membuat Sasuke semakin kesal saat Ino memeletkan lidahnya.

"Ah, kalau sekali-sekali Naruto bisa ikut _hang out_ bersama kami pasti seru."

Ino tersenyum saat Naruto menatapnya. "Pasti bosan 'kan setiap hari melihat wajah Sasuke?"

Sasuke memukul kepala Ino dengan botol air mineral kosong, dan Ino menendang sepatunya sambil merengut. Sesaat Naruto hanya menatap mereka berdua dalam diam, sebelum kalimatnya menarik perhatian kedua orang di dekatnya itu.

"Wajah Sasuke tidak membosankan untuk dilihat."

* * *

.

Sasuke _facepalm_ dan menghela napasnya pelan entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Ia melihat jam dan rasanya ingin sekali nanti menendang wajah wali kelasnya saat sudah datang. Ia melihat ke samping, ke arah Naruto yang sedang menunduk menatap kedua tangannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana kronologis kejadiannya ia bisa berada di sini, yah mungkin tahu sih, hanya ia tidak ingin mengingat-ingat kebodohannya lagi.

"Apa wali kalian akan datang?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada seorang polisi yang sedang tersenyum sambil menatap ke arah mereka.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi." _Tapi ini sudah hampir dua jam!_

Jika bukan karena makhluk aneh menyebalkan di sampingnya, Sasuke tidak akan berada di sini, di kantor polisi saat hampir menjelang tengah malam. Ponselnya bahkan sudah bergetar berkali-kali tapi ia tidak mengangkatnya karena belum memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk dikatakan pada ibunya. Ia bersyukur wajah cakepnya tidak menjadi korban.

"Yo. Menunggu lama?"

Sasuke mendongak menatap Kakashi yang sedang tersenyum sambil mengangkat satu tangannya, dan keinginannya untuk mengarahkan kakinya ke wajah yang sok _innocent_ itu kembali lagi namun Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa mengatakan apapun meski saat wali kelasnya itu berjalan menjauh untuk berbicara pada polisi.

"Di mana siswa yang lain?" Sasuke berjalan mengikuti Kakashi di belakang dengan Naruto berjalan diam di sampingnya.

"Mereka dari sekolah lain. Tentu saja sudah pulang sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa."

"Ck ck. Tidak sopan berbicara seperti itu pada gurumu, Sasuke-_kun_. Saat aku sudah berbaik hati menjemput kalian." Saat Kakashi membuka pintu mobilnya, langkah Naruto terhenti dan Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku akan mengantarkan kalian pulang."

"Kenapa?"

"… Aku akan berjalan kaki saja." Naruto melangkah mundur dan menunduk sekilas sebelum ia berjalan menjauh.

"Aku juga," Sasuke membungkuk sekilas dan berlari mengejar Naruto yang semakin menjauh, membuat Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"Apa rumahmu dekat?"

Naruto mengangguk dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatapnya, membuat Sasuke mengernyit. Naruto mengeluarkan bungkus rokok, mengambil satu dan menyelipkan di antara bibirnya lalu menyalakannya sebelum ia menyodorkan pada Sasuke.

Sejenak ia terlihat ragu, ia ingin mengatakan kalau ia tidak merokok namun akhirnya ia mengambilnya dan menyelipkan di bibirnya. Saat Naruto memajukan langkahnya, memiringkan kepala dan mendekatkan wajah padanya untuk menyalurkan nyala rokoknya pada miliknya, Sasuke hanya diam menatap wajah Naruto yang begitu dekat, ia menatap ke arah rokok di depannya tapi Sasuke masih dapat melihat betapa indah warna mata yang dimiliki Naruto tersoroti oleh lampu jalan di sekitar mereka.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto menarik tubuhnya mundur, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya tanpa sadar untuk menyentuh wajah Naruto yang sedikit memar dan memerah di beberapa tempat. Saat ia menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, ia segera menarik tangannya, namun Naruto menatapnya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun," karena pada kenyataannya ia memang tidak melakukan apapun selain memanggil polisi untuk datang karena mungkin tidak akan ada banyak kesempatan untuk menarik Naruto pergi saat ada lima orang lain yang mengejar mereka. "Kau harus segera mengobati wajahmu."

"Sudah tengah malam. Apa kau mau ke rumahku?"

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong jaketnya sambil berjalan. Mengejutkan mendengar Naruto mengatakannya, dan rasanya tidak apa-apa jika ia menerima tawaran itu karena besok hari Minggu dan ia juga ingin tahu di mana Naruto tinggal. Ia hanya perlu menelepon ibunya dan mencari alasan yang bagus untuk dikatakan.

"Hn." Sasuke menghembuskan asap rokok dari mulutnya dan langsung terbatuk-batuk beberapa kali, membuat Naruto di sampingnya tertawa, meski hanya tawa pelan tanpa suara, sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Sasuke menutup mulutnya sejenak saat batuknya terhenti dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan senyumnya, berusaha agar tidak terlihat heran dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Ia tak pernah berpikir ia akan melakukan hal-hal absurd yang sama sekali tidak pernah terbayangkan, namun saat ia melihat Naruto berjalan di sampingnya dengan ekspresi yang belum pernah ia lihat selama beberapa bulan ini, semua pikiran itu menjadi tak bermakna. Membuat angin yang berhembus cukup kencang di sekitarnya sama sekali tidak terasa dingin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[TBC]**

* * *

Maaf kalau chapter ini pendek dan agak gaje, diketik di tengah2 UAS orz;; Saya bersyukur saya masih bisa ngetik lurus (?) dengan tugas akhir sebanyak ini. Maaf juga kalau apdetnya lama, kuliah padat bikin males mau ngapa-ngapain ;;u;; /ngeles

Seminggu lagi saya mau libur UAS lebih dari sebulan, doakan saya dapat banyak inspirasi dan bisa ngetik ffic yg banyak. *kisses everyone*


End file.
